


Delightful, Morally Dubious | 轻薄

by yikshuontheroad



Series: Consequences | 后果 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Fingering, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John扳回一城。<br/><em>“你又是从什么时候起关心过</em>错不错<em>了，Sherlock？”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightful, Morally Dubious | 轻薄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delightful, Morally Dubious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394342) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> 互攻睡奸系列文Consequences（后果）的第二篇，本篇主WH，有对HW的提及与/或暗示。  
> 这篇送给夫人，谢谢夫人五月份请我吃肉！  
> 给因为不吃逆没看第一篇的旁友介绍一下情节【。就是第一篇里军医被人下药然后回家睡着觉被侦探x了，这里军医要x回来。  
> 标题翻得非常随意，谁有更好的想法烦请告诉我。以及发现误译、漏译、错别字请告知，谢谢。

John醒来时很暖和，汗涔涔、还有点黏糊糊的。他感觉……唔，他感觉自己仿佛被麻醉到了眼球，接着被彻彻底底操了一遍。他懒腰伸过头顶，感到肌腱舒畅地绷紧舒展了，然后满足地轻声呻吟了一声。实际上，他感觉 _棒极了_ 。嗯，很好。

Sherlock看上去和他平常睡着时一个样儿，可爱得紧，与醒着的时候大相径庭。他脸朝John侧躺着，一只手在面前握成拳头，他的鼻子抵在大拇指的弯处。微皱的眉头带得他嘴角稍稍下撇，他在睡梦中挪了挪身体，把毯子从肩膀上往下推了推。John伸出一根手指，沿着他尖锐的锁骨边缘描摹，又向下滑过他大臂上的细茸毛。他禁不住向前一探，舔了舔他软软的耳垂，仔细观察有没有任何要移动的迹象。Sherlock终于向人体需求屈服时睡得都很沉，不过John为他做好了 _计划_ 。如果他以为自己能就这么在John被麻醉了睡过去的时候跑过来操他一顿（公正地说吧，他还真能，因为 _妈的_ 那可真享受——John扭了扭，感觉两腿间隐隐有性事后爽快的疼）他就得承担后果。那令人愉快的、有背道德的后果。

他把被子缓缓拉下，直到Sherlock暴露在床的正中央。房间里的空气温暖湿润，Sherlock的皮肤也睡得又热又潮。John极尽轻柔，将他小心地翻过身面朝上。Sherlock动了一下，但是没有醒。John移动得很慢，又悄摸摸的。他找Sherlock之前匆匆丢下的那个细长小管子时几乎都屏住了呼吸。 _不乖哟，Sherlock。_

下定决心要等最合适的时候再弄醒他，John小心翼翼地分开了他双腿。Sherlock轻轻发出了声音，身子弓起一点。他开始变硬了。 _有意思_ 。John好奇地看着他的乳头不经任何刺激就绷紧立起，他双颊开始泛起红晕。上帝啊，他好可爱。

他把几根手指滑到嘴里，又试探地将它们从Sherlock的肚脐向下拖动，朝着他大腿根那潮湿的、毛茸茸的皱褶去了，留下一道闪亮的湿痕。Sherlock的阴茎充盈了一些，颤动几下。

“你好啊，”John轻声说，低下头沿着那长度细嗅。闻起来很勾人；他伸出舌头，柔柔地碰了碰。

与此同时，他极轻极轻地将手指朝下偷偷探到了Sherlock双球之后那片火热的区域。手指依然带着点唾液的湿，他缓慢却坚定地把它们向里按；Sherlock微微抬起了屁股。John松开手，从床上他们旁边的小管子里往手指上涂了一道湿黏的润滑剂，接着把它们重新滑回该在的位置，轻柔然而坚决地向内推挤。正当他已经把三根手指塞进了Sherlock火热紧致的后穴中时，Sherlock忽然肌肉绷紧，在他前方猛地一颤。John抬起头，看见一双瞪大了的眼睛正向下盯着自己。他不慌不忙地转动手指，那双眼马上闭住了。

“来而不往非礼也，”他喃喃着，把一根手指湿润的指腹向上轻轻一按。Sherlock咬住下唇，气喘吁吁地对着自己翻过来的胳膊叫了一句“操，John，”又在一阵战栗间把髋部往上抬，迫使John的手指推得更深。John旋动指头，抽出来，再重新钩入，令Sherlock双腿打得更开，发出呻吟。

“就是这样，”John喘着气说道，“在我的手指上操你自己， _对啦_ 。”他控制住手指静止片刻，注视着Sherlock摇晃臀部，剧烈颤抖。他绞住John的手指震颤不已；呻吟着，牙齿擦过被唾液沾湿的嘴唇。John拿出另一只手按住Sherlock腹部，在自己开始故意移动手臂时稳稳定住他。Sherlock的阴茎泛着鲜红色，龟头从柔滑的包皮下湿漉漉地露出来，将液体滴落到John手背上。他想向下伸过一只手握住自己，可John眼疾手快地把他钉在了床上，轻声说了一句，“哦不，你不可以。”Sherlock呜咽了几声。

“ _John_ ，我需要——”

“我想你并没有发言权说你需要什么，对吧？”John以一次特别有力的向内冲刺打断了Sherlock。他几乎完全拔出来，在那湿湿滑滑的穴口周围用手指绕圈揉弄， _看着_ 它们轻松地重新滑入。Sherlock的喘息声很不均匀，被手臂闷住了。

“你能这样高潮么？”John的手指更加快速地里外运动，深深推入，再向上弯起拉回来。

“我， _上帝啊_ 我不，我不能——哦天哪操操操， _啊_ 。”

John轻浅地插入，对他洞口敏感的皮肤稍加逗弄。Sherlock双腿分得更开，髋部上抬，嘴巴为一次无声的抽气而张开。他的大腿在颤抖，进出气儿全是喘着的。John保持节奏；浅而快，每次插入都要向上按。Sherlock攥着床单，指节发白。

“哦， _摸摸我_ ，”他咬着牙挤出一句，“ _老天_ ，John，我太近了。”

John用手紧紧握住Sherlock又热又湿的阴茎，手指不停地向里插入。Sherlock绷紧身子，急忙用一只手捂住嘴，几乎立刻就高潮了，阴茎抽搐不止，鼻孔里猛地呼出气来。他包住John手指的小穴收紧，美妙无比，John就让指头留在那儿，微微弯曲，弄得Sherlock扭动身体，对着手臂呜咽起来。

John俯身用舌头舔了在Sherlock肚子上聚成一小滩的温热精液，接着把仍然沾着润滑剂的滑腻的手抽了出来，颤巍巍地握住了自己的阴茎。他用力地狠狠撸动自己，发着抖射在了Sherlock软下来的阴茎和微凹的肚子上。

“事先声明，”他们黏糊糊地缠抱在一起盖上羽绒被之后，John说道，“绝对允许你以后再这么做。”

“嗯，”Sherlock说，“我大概——”

John用一个张着嘴的慵懒亲吻堵了他的话。

“哦，可是——”他们的舌头柔软地相碰触，“ _错了啊。_ ”

“你又是从什么时候起关心过 _错不错_ 了，Sherlock？”

他睡过去之前注意到的最后一件事，是Sherlock正用鼻子轻轻蹭着他的锁骨；他能感觉到那嘴唇甜蜜的上弧线贴着他的皮肤。


End file.
